


Little Sister (It's a nice day to start again)

by C0PPA



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: A few headcanons dotted here and there, AO3 Tags - Freeform, AU, Adora gets more than she bargained for, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Catra (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Catra (She-Ra) Redemption, Catra and Glimmer are private investigators, Catra and Wrong Hordak never interact that is so sad, Catra gets two redemptions somehow, Crack Treated Seriously, Depends on your Opinion, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Freeform, Gen, I dedicate this fic to their non-existent friendship (in canon), I will literally have a conversation thru tags, Minor Catra/Glimmer (She-Ra), Non-Binary OC, Original Character(s), Season/Series 05, Slightly crack, Tags are not my strong suit, This fic exists to fill that void, We know nothing abt Prime's tech so I can do whatever with it, Well... half original
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:22:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29020410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C0PPA/pseuds/C0PPA
Summary: Little sister can't you find another way?No more livin' life behind the shadow.While stuck on Prime's flagship, Catra and Glimmer discover something sinister.
Relationships: Adora & Bow & Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora & Bow (She-Ra), Adora & Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow & Catra (She-Ra), Catra & Glimmer (She-Ra), Catra & Hordak (She-Ra), Catra & Horde Prime (She-Ra)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> As with all good crack ideas born at 3am in the morning, they eventually are taken seriously.
> 
> Some good ol' season five divergence. Enjoy.

# ???’s POV

They could remember it all. Running through the halls of the Fright Zone, being thrashed around in the Northern Reach, launching the attack on Brightmoon, pulling the lever, letting their frien- no, enemy fall in the First One’s temple, suffering at the hand of Shadow Weaver, fighting Hordak, pushing everyone they cared about away. They remembered all of it.

Or they thought they did.

Everything after Double Trouble’s crushing analysis of their inner self was a complicated mess of bright green flashes and dark hallways, sometimes even a flash of bright, sparkly pink. 

And Prime.

For some reason they could not explain, Prime’s light was at the root of it all, though they could not question it for that was not the way, as far as they knew. Prime’s light was pure, the source of all that was good in this world. The exact opposite of Adora and everyone else. They all hated them. They weren’t worth anything to them.

Were they?

They walked into the small washroom that was part of their quarters and looked herself in the mirror. Their long, dark mane was kempt at the moment, but that would likely change after training. They dragged a furred hand down the right half of their face that consisted of white fur, clashing against the light chestnut-toned fur that made up the left half. The white fur was restricted to the right half of their body, only covering their neck, upper torso and arm in addition to their face. It seemed wrong. It always felt wrong. Sometimes it felt like it burned. Same with the green eye situated on the right side of their face, while literally anywhere else on their body did not seem to exhibit the same sensation.

They couldn’t remember a time that they didn’t feel like this. Every time they tried to recall if they had ever looked at themselves before being brought into Prime’s light, their mind felt clouded, like someone had placed a film over their eyes that blurred everything.

 _Why can’t I remember something so simple? Why does my white fur and green eye have this sense of wrongness about it? It’s… part of me, who I am. As much as my ears and tail are. If it doesn’t feel like it’s part of me, then…_

They shook their head to rid herself of these thoughts, and stepped out of the washroom, returning to the only other room of their quarters, featuring only a simple white bed in the centre of it. Big Brother would not approve of these thoughts, they were the root of evil, the antithesis to his glorious light.

They spoke to no one in particular: “Glory be to Horde Prime.” It felt… re-assuring, in some way. Reminded themself that they were on the right path.

But was this the path they wanted to go down?

# Catra’s POV

Catra bounded down the hallways of the Velvet Glove, headed for Glimmer’s quarters. She was still not used to how her shorter mane flew behind her, it felt too light, out of place. But that didn’t matter right now. What did matter was that she told the Queen what she thought could be a lead as to what the hell Prime’s deal was. She made it to the field-door and placed her palm on it and it dissipated. Glimmer could not be seen within the confines of the room, but her scent was strong. It stood out as all other scents were crisp, uniform, and uncomfortably pure. 

“Sparkles, you in here?” She called as she entered.

“Be right with you.” Came the response, emanating from behind the closed door to the washroom. Shortly after Catra was forcibly subjected to some sort of brain scan and had her mane shortened, (for whatever reason Catra was not privy to) Horde Prime’s Etherian guests had been relocated to a ‘slightly more pleasant’ form of residence aboard his flagship. They were certainly more private, in the sense that the door wasn’t roughly the size of a Horde tank, and now featured a connecting restroom. They were also placed opposite each other across the hallway, but Catra found herself frequenting Glimmer’s room regularly.

 _‘It’s just because I feel safer not being alone, not because I actually like being around you or… whatever.’_ Catra had said, when questioned. _‘Sure, whatever you say, Horde Scum.’_ The grin that had sat upon Glimmer’s face made Catra turn away in indignation, not at all because she was blushing. They definitely had not had any personal discussions since then, especially not concerning a certain blonde. And Catra felt no sort of attachment to her. Not even a little bit. They just had some common ground. Yeah, that's what it is.

Catra sat herself down on the front end of Glimmer’s bed. She tapped her claws against the cold skirting of the bed. Glimmer emerged from the restroom a moment later. “So, what have you found?”

Catra stood up as she recounted the important details of her most recent expedition. “I had been prowling around the lower levels, which I have discovered is where the labs are, but I didn’t have access to them. Figures, he wouldn’t want us knowing his secrets, even though we are literally stuck here as his prisoners.” The pair had been trying to learn all that they could about Prime, in the event that when if they escaped, they could also have a way to bring him down. It was surprisingly easy to wander the levels they were limited to, as other than restricting access to certain parts of the flagship, Prime seemed to not have much interest in them after relocating them. Which only made things more troubling.

“Catra, we will get out of here, I’m sure Ado-“

“We don’t know that! We don’t know if you’ll ever get out of here.” Catra retorted. “Who knows if they’ll even be able to get here."

“Stop talking like you’re not getting out of here too.” Glimmer had a pained expression on her face. Catra hated looking at it, so she looked down at the floor.

“They won’t want to save me! I’ve told you this, stop treating me like… ugh, Adora will be coming here for you, not me. She doesn’t even know I’m fucking here.” Catra thought back to her last real discussion with Prime that didn’t include being physically humiliated; ‘Elevated heart rate, dilated pupils, Adora means something to you.’ Prime was last on the list of people that she wanted to know that, but the way he phrased it sounded like there was something very, very unpleasant he was planning, and if it concerned Adora? She would never admit it out loud, but like hell was Prime ever going to lay a finger on Adora while she was around.

“Catra, I-“

“Save it Sparkles. I don’t- ugh. I’m doing this so that you and your friends don’t do something stupid and get themselves killed or worse.” Catra had been surprised that Glimmer seemed to show some form of care for her, which seemed to stem from the fact that the Queen almost destroyed the world like she herself had almost done, in fact almost doing worse than she had. She took a deep breath and continued because Glimmer had a smile on her face that meant she was about to say something sappy like: ‘Awwwww you do care’ and Catra didn’t want to hear it right now. “Getting back to the point, something… kinda, weird was in the lab area. I picked up a scent that surprisingly wasn’t sterile clone smell. It was undoubtedly my own scent, but… it felt… off. I tracked it to a vent I could use, but I got told to clear off by some clones that walked by.”

“So… what does that mean?” Glimmer asked.

Catra returned her gaze towards Glimmer. “You know how Prime cut my mane? The only thing on this ship that could smell like me is the hair. I think he’s doing something with it, because the scent was too strong for how much time has passed since he cut it. We need to find out what that ‘something’ is.”

“And how do you propose we go about doing that? I can tell you already have a plan forming inside your head.” A small smile formed on her face.

“I have to do enough thinking for the two of us Sparkles.” Catra donned a shit-eating grin. “Maybe you could chip in sometime?”

“Depends on how crazy this idea you’ve got is.”

“If you play your part, I should be able to get something out of this, and I’ll take all we can get at this point. So, you’re gonna cause a ruckus outside the dining hall-“

“That’s your great plan? Use me as a distraction while you sneak in? Seems a bit unbefitting of someone such as I.” The glint in the Queens eye gave away that she was shitting her, but her expression slowly shifted to become a bit more serious. “You think he’ll easily buy that?”

Catra had to get her fully on board. “Distraction manoeuvres worked on you guys way too many times. And we’ve been here what? Three weeks? Prime’s barely paid any attention to us for half of that time. Now we have something that could point to whatever secrets Prime’s hiding, and you’re having second thoughts?” Catra got to her feet and got into Glimmer’s face. “This will work, and you will do your best to help me, got it?” 

“Of course I will Catra, but, what if Prime catches you, he could punish you, or-“ Oh that’s what her angle is. Catra surmised. 

Catra pressed a clawed finger into Glimmer’s chest. “I can look after myself, Sparkles. And if I get caught, I get caught.” Catra stepped out of her partner-in-crime’s personal space. “Besides, he always seems to know where we are anyway. I’m just hoping that you can draw enough attention for a short while. I just need to know where this scent is coming from, and what the hell is in there, that’s all. Don’t think that will take more than ten minutes.”

“Okay Catra, all or nothing, right?” A determined edge returned to Glimmer’s voice.

“Sure, whatever. Prime’s next fluid rejuvenation should be after evening meal two days from today, so I say we do it then. He should hopefully have some of his attention elsewhere”

“I don’t think I have anything scheduled for then, so I’m down for that.”

Catra was quizzical. “Since when do you have a schedule here on this blasted ship?” 

“Oh, I have a schedule alright, here, lemme take a look at what I have planned.” She pretended to roll out a sheet of parchment in her hands, like an official document. “Would you look at that? Says I have a sleepover organized with the Horde’s former second in command tonight.”

“They’re not sleepovers!” Catra refuted, playfully shoving Glimmer’s shoulder. “Your blankets are just comfortable than mine. That’s all it is, I swear.” Catra’s voice had less bite in it than she intended. She proceeded to emphasize her point by flopping onto the bed.

“Could have fooled me, Horde Scum.”

“Did a lot of ‘fooling you’ while fighting you.” Catra threw her headpiece off, yanked the blanket off Glimmer’s bed onto the floor, and curled up on top of it.

“You did have us running in circles for a fair while, I will give you that.” Glimmer sighed at the sight of her missing blanket. “I’ll never understand your obsession with stealing other people’s blankets.” She walked out of the room, presumably to retrieve the blanket off Catra’s bed.

“No, I don’t think you ever will.” Catra whispered to herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep an eye out on this 'mystery character', they're pretty important. More will be revealed when the time comes.
> 
> I am in love with the end passage, and every time I read that last sentence, I somehow get hit with the feels.  
> I didn't know I could do that to myself but here we are.
> 
> Also, I will be alternating between this fic and my Saiyan!Catra fic, bc I have problems with choosing things.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra and Glimmer carry out their plan. Catra isn't happy with what she finds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone know how to embed pictures into Ao3? A friend of mine made a ripper edit for the as-of-yet unnamed character and I rlly want to share it so you all have a visual.

???’s Pov

Big Brother said that they were perfect, yet they always felt like they were the complete opposite of that. But he couldn’t lie. That was impossible. It went against the very notion of who Prime was. But if he wasn’t lying, was he wrong? No. That can’t be right either. Prime knows all. If that is the case, then how are the others also perfect in his eyes? None of them have white fur like they do. The others all have the same tone of light chestnut fur over their entire body, and a blue eye in place of their green. If they are different, are they, _can_ they be perfect like Big Brother says they are?

They shook their head to clear these thoughts as they made their way down to the training hall, as requested by Horde Prime. They were to personally train the two most advanced of the others. It would not do to be preoccupied with such a controversial line of thinking, they needed to be fully focused on this task; Prime always expects nothing but the best.

The light green veins just barely visible under their white fur began to glow, accompanied by a dull ache, a sign that Prime thought they were late. They weren’t connected to the vast hive-mind network the same way that all of Prime’s clones were, but Prime had some manner of connection to them, how he did they did not know. They picked up their pace and turned down the hall to the right.

Two of Prime’s brethren stand guard at each door along the hall. They make to enter the second on the left.

“Little Sister, Prime expected you earlier.” The one on the right called, both their faces twisted into expressions of slight annoyance, reflecting only the mere surface of Prime’s range of emotions, which, to be quite truthful, did not include much.

They inwardly winced at the title that Prime so oft used for her and the others. Something about it didn’t sit right with them, but only when it was directed at them. “I am sorry for the delay, Brothers. Prime will not witness my rudeness again.”

“I should hope not, Little Sister.” The left one growled as they stood back, allowing them to pass through, as the bright green barrier dropped. They stepped into a simple hall, undecorated and devoid of any distinguishing features. In the centre stood Horde Prime, towering over the two figures in front of him.

As they approached the group, the two shorter figures turned to face them, clad in the same white uniform as them, a jet-black Horde insignia emblazoned on the front and on the robe at the back. As their blue and yellow eyes met theirs, that sense of unease returned, though not as strong. They really needed to learn how to tamper that down, or their performance would be affected, and thus would upset Horde Prime, and they really did not want that.

“Greetings, Little Sister.” Prime’s saccharine but unsettling voice carried across the room, instantly putting her on edge. In addition, his pet name for them sounded even worse coming out of his mouth. Like it was ugly. “I was beginning to wonder if you would show up.”

_As if you actually were wondering, you seem to always know where I am no matter what._

“Forgive my lack of punctuality, Lord Prime, I merely misjudged the time it took to get here.” They took a small bow as they replied.

“It matters not now. You are here to begin your duties but do keep in mind that your sisters are characteristically impatient.” With that he strode out of the room.

They turned their attention back to her sisters, formally known as zero-one and zero-two. They were almost a head taller than them, muscles much more defined than theirs, and they still had the light grey tufts around their ears. They wouldn’t have them for much longer, if Prime’s calculations were correct. They were at least privy to the development of their sisters.

They approached the pair slowly but purposefully. “Sisters, you are ready to begin training?”

“We’ve been ready since we awoke.” Zero-two spoke.

“Yeah, but you decided to show up late, so we’re extra ready.” Zero-one smirked. She was specifically trying to test their patience.

“Hmph. Okay then, show me, sister Zero-one, exactly how ready you are.” Without any other warning they leapt forward. Zero-one managed to sidestep in time and followed with a kick that narrowly missed. The pair exchanged a flurry of blows as they danced around the room until Zero-one left herself open. They took the opportunity, and Zero-one had an impromptu introduction to the floor.

Zero-two chuckled. “That was barely what, ten seconds? That’s definitely what Prime’s expecting from you.”

“Shut up.” Zero-one bit back as she hauled herself up. “Like you could do any better.”

Zero-two glared back and would have retorted if the third of their number didn’t interject. “Zero-two is somewhat right though. If you are to ever face the stupid princesses, you will have to be better than them. Prime will not accept failure.” They clenched their right hand. “You are valuable, he sees your worth, so act like the highly skilled warriors we all know you are.” _I do not even believe half of these words about myself, but them? I know they have potential. I don’t want to let them down._

“We are.” Zero-one retorted. “Besides, once you’ve trained the others, the princesses are going to barely have any fight to put up.” Oh they were going to enjoy removing that smirk for a second time.

“I believe the phrase is actually; ‘barely put up a fight’, Sister.” Zero-two commented.

“That’s what I said!” Zero-one insisted. The pair each took up a stance, ready for a tussle over who was right, but they’d forget halfway through. They knew these two well enough to know exactly how it would go down.

“Silence!” Their voice pierced whatever was going on between the other two. “Why do you think Prime hasn’t destroyed the princesses already? Why do you think he needs us, huh?”

The veins on their right arm glowed green and started to ache from their sudden rise in anger, but they paid no heed to it. The pair in front of her were shaking slightly from the intimidating spectacle before them. They regained her composure somewhat. They couldn’t explain themselves more. The pair in front of them didn’t share in their heartbreak. Only vague imprints of a pretty blonde swam at the very edges of their constructed memories. “Do I make myself clear?”

“Yes.” They replied in unison.

They glared at them. “Have you forgotten how to properly address me? Because I do not recall ever being your subordinate. So, am I clear?”

“Yes… Catra Prime.”

“Okay then,” Catra Prime spoke, “since we saw how you fared with only one of you, I want both of you against me, and neither of you are to hold back.” They all began to take stances, preparing themselves. “Ready?” The pair nodded. “Begin.”

Catra’s Pov

Catra hurried to get into position, climbing into alcoves whenever she heard clones approaching. She was severely on edge, and not just because she was going to be finally acting out against Prime. She’d somehow ran into Hordak amongst the multitude of clones aboard this ship the day before, and their meeting had deeply unsettled her. It had been breif, and Hordak made it sound like remembering her was not a good thing for him. There was none of that angry, petulant mockery of a warlord, only a shell of what he had been. If Prime were easily capable of doing that, what else could he do if he were to focus his efforts? This thought spurred Catra on, reminding her of the uncanny nature of the not-quite-her scent she picked up on.

_Hope you’re doing your thing Sparkles._

Among the vast array of rooms dispersed throughout this accursed ship, there were rooms full of trinkets and collectibles. These were Glimmer’s targets. Easy to access, likely to get attention. The minute Catra uttered the words ‘Trophy rooms.’ Glimmer instantly knew what Catra was getting at. Catra was somewhat surprised at how similar in character they really were, and how there were some things they just understood about one another without it having to be explained. Catra was somewhat thankful, bc it saved her having to exercise a part of herself she kept tampered down.

She finally made it to the corridor with the closest access vent to the labs, and thankfully, no one was in sight. She sliced off the grate, and upon entering, replaced it behind her. The vent was just large enough for her wiry frame to traverse through without much difficulty, as well as having a lot of practice within the Fright Zone’s very own vents. She picked up on the scent shortly, and let her acute senses lead her to the source.

After travelling a short while, the scent was now strong enough that she should be finally nearing the end of her journey. As she neared another grate she cautiously slowed down. She peered through, and all she could see were rows of large cylindrical clear containers with green liquid stored in them, but the scent was definitely emanating from this room. She slashed the grate like before, but careful to not let it drop. After peering around, double checking that no-one was around, she dropped to the floor. Upon taking stock of her surrounds, she could only stare on with abject horror: stored in the number of vats within the room, were bodies, breathing apparatus’ covering their faces. But these weren’t clones of Horde Prime.

_These are clones of… me._

Catra didn’t know what to think, but she had very obviously found the answer to what Prime had been doing with her hair.

Her head whizzed around trying to come to grips with the fact that Prime had cloned her. She stumbled backwards, bumping into something and whipped her head around, expecting the worst.

It was merely an access terminal, and upon closer inspection, it was displaying data on the clones. Catra took a deep breath to refocus herself.

_Get it together Catra, you’re on a mission. You came here to find out what the scent was. Congratulations, you did. Now learn all you can about it to figure out why they exist._

Scrolling through the data, she quickly gleaned that there had been approximately forty experiments, all at different stages of development, and labelled as numbers. Currently only twenty-two of them were living. Designations Zero-two-six to Zero-three-eight were listed as being at six Etherian years of development, Zero-one-three to Zero-one-nine at eleven years, and organisms Zero-one and Zero-two at sixteen years, those two listed as being active, while the others were all inactive. There was one more, but it was locked behind an authorisation pass.

_Whatever that one is, it must be important. And knowing Prime, something he considers important cannot be good at all. Now if only I could get a clone in here._

Her thoughts were interrupted by the hiss of a door being opened, and promptly reacted by dashing behind one of the chambers. She really didn’t want to look closely at the organisms inside, but she made the mistake of looking anyway. They were clad in the same horrid white robes as could be found on the clones of Horde Prime. Glimmer and Catra had each been offered a set to wear while on their stay but had refused. Catra had made the decision however to cut off the right sleeve of her body suit, the red diamond indicating her status as second in command of the Horde no longer applicable nor desirable to her, though she could not exactly remove the symbol of the Horde displayed on her back. On the clone the outfit looked horridly out of place against the milky russet fur covering the body. The mane was large and puffy, like how she remembered it was when she was younger. The clone’s eyes were currently closed, but Catra secretly wanted to know if they had the same eyes. Otherwise, it was undoubtedly a copy of her.

Catra had a sudden protective urge overcome her, and she knew in that moment that she wanted to get them out of this wretched place, no matter their condition. Though they may not be a part of the natural order of life, they didn’t deserve to live like this. But now was not the time to do so, because nine times out of ten impulse led to a worse situation.

_Oh, only learning that now, are we? You couldn’t stop to think about why Adora was really leaving the Horde?_

Catra shook her head to interrupt this train of thought, because at the moment, there were a pair of clones approaching the terminal, and it would not do to be distracted when she was intending on staying hidden. But she was not prepared for who would walk in next. Following the Horde clones were two Catra-clones, and if Catra could go back in time a few years, the figures before her would exactly be how she saw herself, minus the horrendous white, hooded outfits. Catra started to panic; normal Horde clones would be easy to hide from in here, but herself? She had heightened senses! And these were copies of her, so it was a safe bet that they’d be cut the same deal. She just had to hope that they couldn’t pick her scent out amongst the other clones of her. But if they started approaching her position, she wouldn’t take chances. Not to mention she didn’t place much faith in hope; that bullshit was for the Princesses.

“Catra Prime was very much pleased with your efforts today, sisters.” One of the Horde clones commented casually. That sentence caused Catra to nearly gouge a tear in the floor, which she really didn’t need right now, but a fight would almost be a pleasant distraction from the first thought that ran through her head, which was the mental image of herself in Horde Prime’s outfit, sporting tubes inserted into her head. She shuddered violently.

_I’m gonna need Sparkles to hit me in the head really hard so I can forget that, better yet have her do it after I tell her so that she’s the one stuck with the image._

Her internal monologue nearly caused her to miss the rest of the conversation.

“…stasis for another nine cycles.” One of the Horde clones finished.

“As Horde Prime commands, Brothers.” The two Catra clones responded. From what Catra could sense the clones continued working at the terminal, but she could not sense the two Catra clones, as the general aroma of the room was pretty much entirely herself. That instantly set her on edge, and she went into action mode. Leaping out from behind the chamber she sent the two Horde clones flying, and quickly whipper her head around to take stock of where the Catra clones were. Sure enough, her instincts hadn’t failed her, and there the clones were, perched atop the chambers adjacent to the one she had sat behind. They each had a look of surprise plastered over their faces.

“Wh- only Catra Prime has ever been able to do that!” The one on the left exclaimed, as they jumped down to her level. Catra was not worried about being able to take them in a fight. She was more so worried about the fact that her presence her was now compromised.

“Look, I don’t know who this Catra Prime is, but I’ll tell you right now that the only Catra around here is me!” She unsheathed her claws to intimidate them into backing off. As weird as it was, she didn’t actually want to use them, as the thought of hurting them didn’t sit right with her.

“Catra Prime is the greatest of us all. There can be no other Catra. Horde Prime knows all.” The other commented. “How dare you insinuate that there is another!” The pair stepped closer, now on either side of her. Still nothing to worry about.

“Oh please, no one can be better at being me than myself. Prime’s really warped your sense of self.” Catra wasn’t going to be perceived as being lesser than a mere copy of herself. Plus, she wanted to start helping these misguided children, as they were all likely being subjected to Prime’s agenda.

“Big Bother’s glorious light is what’s going to save us all.” One spoke. “Those who reject his light align themselves with the shadows.” The other continued. They looked ready to strike

“Well then,” Catra smirked, shifting herself for a counter. “thankfully, the shadows are where I dwell.”

Adora’s Pov

_Prime can be beaten; I know he can. I will prove the Star Siblings and the rest of the universe wrong. I just don’t know how. Even if I somehow still have She-Ra with me._

Adora looked forlornly out at the expanse of stars before her. She desperately wishes she could have gotten to look at them under better circumstances, to share in an enthralling experience with those she cares about. Her thoughts of concern and safety for Glimmer shifted to Catra, as much as she didn’t want them to. She personally had not encountered her in nearly ten months, and as much as it pained her, she secretly hoped that she was still okay, down on Etheria.

A hand on her shoulder startled her out from inside her head.

“Adora, stop worrying yourself. Things will turn out just fine.” Bow’s presence and demeanour were able to settle Adora, if just a little bit.

“I know Bow, it just,” She said, somewhat exasperated as she rubbed her arm. “For something as big as what we’re about to face, I have to worry, at least a little bit.”

“For sure Adora, just don’t overwork yourself.” The two stood there for a moment longer, but the ambience was shattered as they heard a clanging from behind them.

“Oh hey! Don’t mind me!” Entrapta yelled from where she was standing in the doorway. “Just needed to grab some things to recalibrate a machine to upgrade the fabrics on our space suits!” She had an array of parts gathered in her hair taken from who knows where, but the ship was currently not yelling at them, so all seemed to be good. Adora and Bow watched on as she disappeared deeper inside the ship. Adora returned her gaze out towards the stars.

“We’re going to rescue you Glimmer. Have faith in us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think my favourite part of this fic is that Adora still has no idea that Catra is on Prime's ship.


End file.
